This invention relates to an improved method of forming a reinforced bathtub shell.
Currently, tubs such as utilized in bathtubs, whirlpools, etc., are often molded from acrylic. The thin acrylic shell is typically reinforced. One standard method of reinforcing the shell is an open mold spray process, wherein reinforcing fibers are sprayed onto a rear face of the shell.
This spray process requires extensive exhaust air control, including an enclosed space, air handling equipment, etc. Further, permits from government environmental agencies are required for the system.
In addition, the percentage content of resin is somewhat limited by the spray process.